everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandrick Claws
Sandrick Claws, better known as Rick, is the son of Saint Nicholas Claus and Mrs. Claus. Though his name is legally Sandrick Claus, he often claims the alternative spelling. Character Personality Rick is slightly on the proper, cultured side, but not by much. He prides himself in acting mysterious, which he accomplishes by answering questions with the use of obscure metaphors. For a future Santa, he is awfully obsessed with all things Hallowe’en. He's into the horror genre because he gets a thrill out of things that most in his hometown would find scary. He's not so elated by the thought of living his life as a spreader of presents and joy stuck at the North Pole for all but one day a year, so he’s decided to pass the role onto one of his siblings if he is able to take a different route. Rick is cool as a cucumber but doesn't work well under intense pressure. He’s the perkiest goth that one could ever meet, and his emotions shift quickly. He's a big fan of Edgar Allen Poe. Despite the fact that his attitude deviates heavily from his father's, he has inherited the same laugh. Appearance Rick stands at 5’8” with an olive complexion and a bulky build. His cheeks are usually rosy and host a small dappling of freckles. He has spiky hair dyed bleach blonde that has a longer cut on the left side, often making it so that a lock of hair falls into his eye. His eyes are dark brown. Legacy: Saint Nicholas While most wouldn't identify the concept of Santa Claus as a fairytale character, the legacy is clear-cut: to spread Christmas joy and bring gifts to children all around the world on Christmas Eve. How Does Rick Fit Into It? Rick is the eldest son of the current Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus. Therefore, he is destined to take over the role. Relationships Family Rick’s parents are a jolly couple that simply wishes to protect their children from the dangers of the world as much as they can. By doing such, they have unintentionally piqued Rick’s interest toward all things scary and forbidden. They openly disapprove of his fright-seeking attitude but are hopeful that he'll grow out of it once his angsty teenage years are over. Nikolai and Sandra Claus are Rick’s younger siblings, who are much more attuned to life in a joyful Christmas setting. Due to this, they’re slightly freaked out by their brother’s attitude and tend to avoid him. They are currently too young to attend Ever After High. Friends Rick considers himself a friend to anyone who's willing to befriend and often ends up hanging with morally dubious crowds. His ultimate BFFA is Caspar Scrooge. Rick is constantly trying to convince Caspar to get him into the "cool" crowds where villains and monsters are involved. Rick is also friends with Shivers the Snowman- who, to be fair, is friends with just about everyone. Some of Rick's non-holiday friends include Joséphine Frollo and Bylino Yaga, both of whom are more than willing to give Rick a good scare. His friendship with Bylino, however, is mainly one-sided. Romance Rick hasn't considered this in a while. Pet Rick is the proud owner of a reindeer named Flasher who happens to be the child of Rudolph. Outfits Signature Rick wears a gray-and-white hoodie with a static-like pattern. On the front is a depiction of a creature with long, black hair covering its face, elf ears, and a Christmas hat. Its clawed hand is facing toward the hoodie’s viewer. On the pocket of the hoodie are the words “Seven Holidays”, as the jacket is a reference to his favorite Christmas horror film “The Wreath”(an allusion to the movie “The Ring”). His tight black pants have images on the pockets of a bell and two candycanes fashioned into the shape of a skull and crossbones. He dons black Hexsverse shoes. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia * Sandrick's genderbent name would be Sandrita Claws. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Zashley's Characters Category:Santa Claus